A prelude to an End
by Yago13
Summary: A story of what the DBZ world would be like with real world problems, including bombs, insane asylums, ect. INcluding all the DBZ characters we have grown to know and love, with real world twists ans turns in their personallities.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude:  
  
"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!?!!?" asked the giant beast after he finished forming from what appeared to be nothing at all.  
"I-I have your, um, your greatness! Yeah, that's it, your greatness!" said the man, as he quickly glanced at his wife. She held their baby son in her arms, and cradled him in fear. He began to cry as he heard the noise being made around him.  
"THEN WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" the monster asked.  
"Wait, wait your greatness! Who, who are you? What are you? Why were you created? What is your purpose?" asked the man.  
"IS THAT YOUR WISH? TO KNOW THE ANSWERS TO THJOSE QUESTIONS?" the beast asked.  
"What? Oh, no, no! My wish is for me to be..." as he said that, he trailed off, as his eyes wandered to his newborn son, and then to his wife. She looked very ill, he thought, and he wondered if the baby's birth had caused her body too much stress.  
"YES? ANSWER ME! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" His eyes immediately snapped back to the beast, at the sound of his huge voice. "My wish? Well, my wish is for..." again, he stopped, as he was interrupted by the sounds of sirens. Police were quickly on his trail, and he knew that if he did not make his wish now, they would be there before he had a chance. HE knew what he wanted, more than anything. He wanted power. Complete, and absolute power.  
"I wish for..." he was interrupted once more by the sound of a loud speaker, which a police officer in a helicopter that seemed to appear from nowhere now held in his hand, the only part visible of him.  
"GIVE UP! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!!" The man frantically looked around, in search of something, most likely help. And then realized he could use his wish from this beast, and these balls to save himself, and his family. But when he looked back to where the beast had been, suspended in the air, it was already gone. The glass balls that he had used to summon the creature turned into fiery orbs, and separated to different portions of the Earth. He fell to his knees, with a feeling of utter and complete hopelessness quickly washing over him. He looked back to his wife, and she was in the hands of a cop. The baby, in another's. The helicopter had landed on the open ground, where the creature once stood, and from it came three armed FBI officers. They now took the mans arms behind him, and lay him on the ground, forcing handcuffs onto him.  
"It was here...after all the waiting, all the suffering, I had my chance, and I blew it..." whispered the man to no one. Then, he said it again, louder, over and over, each time louder, until his words were lost in the drown of the police sirens... 


	2. 13 years Later, 13 years to late: The EB...

Ch. 1-  
  
The E-Bomb  
  
13 years later  
  
"Come on out, Bass. Your son is here again to see you...I don't see why he bothers. He gets the same response each time he comes." Said the guard.  
"Th-Thank you, Mr. Kace. Always a pleasure to see you." Said Mr. Bass. "Yeah, whatever. Just go see your buy. He's out in the visiting booths. I believe you know where they are?"  
'Of course, Mr. Kace. When I find the Dragon Balls, and summon the Eternal Dragon once again, you will be sure to be awarded."  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He then took hold of MR. Bass's arm, and led him visiting booth, where his son sat waiting.  
"Here ya go, Chris. Your old man." Said the guard, as he violently sat him on the chair, on the other side of the booth where Chris sat. Chris smiled his thanks, and picked up the phone to talk to his father, motioning for his dad to do the same.  
"Hey dad," Chris said, with a slight smile.  
"Hello Chris. How are you?" said his dad.  
"I'm alive. Good enough." "I'm not so sure any more. That's what I used to say to myself when I first came here. To the mental institution. But then it started sinking in, our...situation. And then when your mother disappeared..." he trailed off, looking down in what looked like a mixed emotion of embarrassment and pain.  
"It's ok dad, I know." He looked up with a forced smile, and said "So, what's new in the world? Anything important?" With that, Chris put the phone on the hook, and motioned to wait for a minute, as he scourged through a bag that was set under his chair. From it, he took out a newspaper, and opened it, showing his father. The front page read:  
  
E- Bomb!  
The Energy Bomb, the new atomic bomb?  
  
It then had an article that under the name of the journalist who wrote this. Chris motioned for the guard on his side to give this to his father, and the guard did His father smiled his thanks, and began to read.  
  
The Energy bomb, or E-bomb for short, is a new form of an old killing machine. Created in a private weapons lab in a secluded area, government workers have been trying effortlessly to harness energy. Human energy, the power that some think is within all of us. You may remember the Earths Special Forces, and how a select few of them were able to fly, and unleash powerful beams of energy, and such. Well, scientists have philosophized that we all have that energy, and it could create a powerful weapon when harnessed, e.g., the E-bomb.  
With more power than the old atomic bomb, it could annihilate all but a select few, who have the innate ability to harness this power themselves. Plans for the bomb are top secret, and are not supposed to be exposed until after use, if it ever needs a use. It is still in productivity, but some of the top-secret blueprints for the bomb have been stolen. We have been informed that the entire whole world has been put on extreme alert. "We have enlisted the help of Earths' Special Forces themselves, and the world champion, Hercule, for finding of the blue-prints, but we are afraid that it may be to late." Said an FBI official Friday afternoon. Until these prints are recovered, it is apparent that we are not safe in our own skin.  
  
It went on to explain how terrorists may use it to wipe out a specific country in a few years, after it has been found how to concentrate the blast on one portion of the world, but Mr. Bass stopped reading before he ever got to that.  
"That was garbage. An Energy Bomb? Yeah, right. I wonder what Hercule has to say about this. Probably something like, 'I'll find those blue things! They are blue, right?" At that, Chris began to laugh, and his father smiled. It was the moments like these Mr. Bass really enjoyed, when it was almost like they were normal. "Alright, that's enough, Brass." Said the guard. He took Mr. Brass by his arm, and led him into the back. Chris tried to say goodbye to his father, but was whisked away for another visitor to have their chance at talking to an inmate. So, Chris got all of his things, and walked back to the front of the asylum, where his legal guardian was waiting. "Have a nice visit, Chris?" "Yeah." "I hope so..." with that they walked out the door of the asylum. "So...feel like getting ice cream?" "No." "Ok, well, feel like catching a quick flick?" "No." "Want to do anything?" "Sleep." "You always sleep! Don't you want to hang out with your friends? Or, watch some TV? Anything!" "Look, Mac, I know that your only trying to help me, but it's not your job to be my father! You're only supposed to take care of me until I get someone who wants to adopt me! Let me just do what I want. I tell you where I'm going, I don't do pot, I'm not having premarital, unprotected sex, so just lay off, ok!?" Mac was clearly taken aback by this, and just nodded his agreement. They continued to walk for a while, until they heard a distant boom. "What the hell was that?" Chris asked. Mac only shook his head, and told him he didn't know. They decided to forget it, and kept walking. 'What is that?" Chris asked, looking to the horizon. A brilliant, white light exploded from the distant, and got ever closer, annihilating everything and anything in its way. To soon, it was upon them. Mac was immediately annihilated from existence, and Chris was surrounded in eternal pain and death. He didn't even have the energy to scream out for help. Not like there would be any help. His world, or, at least, the world he knew, he now knew, was no more... 


End file.
